tvsuperhumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Davison
Elena Selene Davison (created as Project E) is one of the main characters in Superhuman. She is the younger sister of Andrew, Brielle, Caleb, and Diego, as well as the daughter Thomas, and the adoptive daughter of Joan. She possesses the main power of Invisibility. She also shares the power of Super Speed with Brielle, and they are the two fastest of their siblings. She is currently 10 years old. She is portrayed by Zoey Miller. Biography Normal Kids In this episode, Elena and her siblings are going about their normal lives when their mother, Joan, suggests they start attending high school and living like normal kids. Escape Artist In this episode, Elena helps her brother, Caleb, make their lab impossible to get out of, following the break in of it. She gets to help by trying to break out because Caleb found out she’s good at that. Dancing with Destruction In this episode, Elena, Brielle, and Caleb try to find dates to the dance, but no one wants to go with any of them. Elena doesn’t really want to go with anyone in particular, but no boys want to go with her because she’s ten. Powers & Abilities Known Bionics * Invisibility * Super Speed * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Agility * Laser Bo Other Abilities * Martial Arts * Durability Family Brielle Davison Main article: Brielle and Elena Brielle is Elena’s older sister who has the main bionic power of Super Speed. They appear to be very close, as they are the only girls. Elena has said that Brielle is her favorite sibling, and Brielle has said that if it weren’t for Elena then she would have to live through having three brothers alone. They have a fairly positive relationship. Caleb Davison Main article: ''Caleb and Elena'' Caleb is Elena’s older brother who has the main bionic power of Super Intelligence. They seem to get along pretty well, and they are both intelligent and, for the most part, don’t mind school. Elena teases Caleb sometimes for being nerdy, and Caleb teases Elena for being young. They hang out together sometimes and can work together pretty well. Diego Davison Main article: Diego and Elena Diego is Elena’s older brother who has the main bionic power of Turbo Leap. They get along very well, and spend some time together. They are both intelligent, however Elena does not have Super Intelligence like Diego and Caleb do. They don’t fight as often as some of their siblings. Their relationship is mostly positive. Andrew Davison Main article: Andrew and Elena Andrew is Elena’s oldest brother who has the main bionic power of Super Strength. They get along most of the time, and they seem to have a quite positive relationship, but Elena is much smarter than Andrew despite being 8 years younger than him. He pranks Elena sometimes because he thinks it’s funny to prank anyone, but they still get along and hang out together sometimes. They overall have a good relationship. Thomas Davison Thomas is Elena’s creator and biological father. He doesn’t spend as much time with Elena as he does with the boys, which makes her a little jealous of them. She, like her siblings, thinks he is kind of nerdy as well. He seems to be the most proud of her and Diego above the other bionic children. Joan Davison Joan is Elena’s adoptive mother. Elena seems to be Joan’s favorite because she’s the only young girl of the group. When the boys were being annoying and immature, Joan helped Elena (and Brielle) outsmart them, which you’d think would’ve been harder because two of them have a superior intelligence. Friends Carly Turner Main article: Elena and Carly Carly is Elena’s possible best friend. They now get along and hang out together despite their big age difference (Carly is 16), but when Carly was evil and working for her mother, she filmed Elena and her siblings using their bionics and posted it online thus exposing their secret. After she turned good, they started spending more of their time together, despite the age difference. Madison Lynch Main article: Elena and Madison Madison is Elena’s sister’s friend. They didn’t like each other when Madison and Joshua were evil and working for their father. But after Madison and her brother turned good, they both got along better. Madison is bionic like Elena, and they went to the same school. But Madison is closer with Brielle than with Elena. Joshua Lynch Main article: Elena and Joshua Joshua is Elena’s brother’s friend. They are on okay terms now, but when Josh worked for his father, they didn’t get along as well. After he turned good, they got along better, and Elena acts the same way toward Joshua that she acts toward her brother. Dave and Ryan Turner Dave and Ryan are Elena and her family’s friends. They are two of the bionic kids in the training program, and they hang out with Elena sometimes. In Team Race, all three of them teamed up to beat Andrew, Brielle, and Caleb, since each one of them is like one of the older characters. Landon Landon is Elena’s brother’s best friend. They have just about no interaction in most episodes, Elena thinks that Landon reminds her of her oldest brother Andrew. She thinks he is kind of annoying, and she has had to keep him from finding out about their secret before. Principal Peters Principal Peters is Elena’s school principal. They don’t get along, and Peters likes teasing her because she’s the youngest. She is probably toward the middle between which kid he hates most and which one he considers his “favorite” (he doesn’t really like any of them). Trivia * Elena is the fifth, and last, bionic kid, and is therefore labeled Project E. * Her main power is Invisibility. ** She is one of two bionic kids who has a main power without the word “super” in it. * Elena’s middle name is Selene. * She shares the power of Super Speed with her sister, Brielle. * Elena feels left out being the youngest sometimes, and more so when Diego leaves. * She formed her own team with Dave and Ryan to prove to her older siblings that she is as good as them. (“Team Race”) * Elena is closest to Brielle and Caleb in her family. * Her zodiac sign is Aries. Category:Main Characters Category:Bionic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Davison Family Category:Bionic Team